


Cranky is a Friend of Mine

by dramady, jeck



Category: Boondock Saints RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comicpalooza makes for a cranky Sean. The best solution? A Reedus on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranky is a Friend of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

He wasn't booked to be in Texas. Norman did think of Sean who'd be there all by himself.

Well, Rocco was gonna be there, too, but still, Norm knew it was different when he and Sean were together.

So, to check up on him, Norman grabbed his phone and sent a text message.

_BOOM_

He was sniggering when he pushed send.

_Asshole. This shit is shit. Shit is shit is shit. You have no fucking idea how shitty this shit is. Kyle Connor is a balding motherfucker with sweaty palms._

Norman looked around and since no one seemed to pay him any mind he quickly hid off somewhere, laughing softly as he read Sean's message. He replied:

_How'd you know he has sweaty palms? Tested it out?_

_Fucker shook my hand like we were long-lost buddies. We're in the asshole of Houston. FUCK YOU REEDUS_

_I miss you, too, Sean_ And even if Sean couldn't see him, Norman was making stupid fucking kissy faces at the phone while laughing his ass off.

_You sure he was shaking your hand and not your dick? You ARE in the asshole of Houston._

_FUCK YOU SIDEWAYS._

there was about a minute then the next message arrived.

_least if you were here, you could suck my dick_.

_Or you can suck mine, bitch_. But Norman leaned against the wall where he was kinda hiding and sighed a bit before he sent another message:

_Hope you're not all cranky at the fans in Houston's asshole_.

_Of course I am. Youre the nice one, I'm the sexy one. How many zombies you kill?_

_Too many. I'm still sweaty and bloody._

Norman didn't contradict the rest of what Sean said. Fucker was sexy, if you liked that sorta thing.

_Fucking lame excuse for not being here. My dick's cold without your mouth on it, Reedus_.

Fuck. Sean had to keep going back to that shit and now Norman had to cup his junk and adjust. Fucker.

_Just my mouth?_ Goddamned fucker was making Norm horny now.

And wasn't the timing bad? It was Sean's panel then the photo ops. Two hours passed before Sean replied, but at least he got right to the point.

_Where's your ass now?_

Norman got the text just as he was plopping said ass at the nearest chair.

_my trailer_ He sent a [picture](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v511/jexay/2%20HM/tumblr_lvwbhwAhxo1qcyvcgo10_250.png) with the message, laughing.

_Fuck you back. You're the big TV star, could fly here and suck me off. Remember when Rocco walked in on us?_

Norman read the message and swore. _Fuck you. That boner kill with Rocco just gave me a boner kill. You should come here and suck me off. Like right now._

_WHAT AND MISS THIS PARTAY?_

Before Norman could answer, another message beeped.

_I am never doing comicpalooza again, seriously. This shit is fucked up. I need you to bend over and grab your ankles to make up for it._

It was Norman wondering now. _Where the fuck are you right now? and I'm not grabbing my ankles fucker. Why dont you just jerk off?_

_Because I'm not a gay poofter. Except for when you're around. You make me gay._

A pause, then another message.

_Eating hotel food in my Hilton room. This is the life_.

_jerking off dont make you gay asshole. What're you eating? Cock?_

Norman sniggered out loud.

_Flanery's gay for me. I should tweet that._

_You do and I will gut you with your own crossbow, you asshole. Got a big fatty here waiting for you. Open wide, Reedus_.

It took a few minutes before Norman replied.

_Fuck you. Now I have a boner you motherfucker._

A few seconds later. Sean's phone would beep again.

_I'm gonna jerk off. Chew on that, Flanery!_

_Keep your two fingers to themselves til I get back to my room, you fucking horny bastard. Fuck. 10 minutes_.

In Norman's trailer, he was laughing, eyes slitted, hand over his mouth. It was fucking too easy to bait Sean.

Except the fact that just thinking of Sean thinking of him jerking off did give Norm a boner.

Well, fuck. Guess he'd have to take care of that.

His phone rang almost exactly ten minutes later. Sean didn't even give him a chance to say hello before he was talking, "Got your itty bitty weiner in your hand already, Nahman? Or did you wait for me like a good boy?!"

"Fuck you!" But Norman did wait, his discarded jeans by his feet, his legs far apart and Norman was holding his phone in one hand, the other poised at his thigh. He was looking down between his legs at the hard, angry cock that was already throbbing. "Hurry up, asshole before I come without touching myself."

"Hurry up, what?! You always were impatient. Christ. You and your teeny dick." Norman could hear rustling in the background over the phone, then a gusted out breath. "If you were here, I'd be fucking you so fucking hard. Fuck."

"My teeny dick made you come when I fucked you, asshole." But a low groan followed with Norman thinking of Sean fucking him. Hard. Fuck. "Say it. Say it," Norman said, hissing a breath. "Come on, fucker, I'm hard as a rock!" He wouldn't touch until Sean told him to and fucker was taking his time.

"Even the food sucked," Sean grunted. "This place, I fuckin' tell you. There's a reason I never came back here." He groaned low over the phone. "Don't come too fast, Nahmie. Oh, fuuuuuuck."

That was it. That sound that Sean made. Norman pinned the phone between ear and shoulder then with one hand grabbed his dick, the other he was cupping his balls. "Fuck!" Even his hips rocked as he started to stroke.

Sean's breathy chuckle came over the line. "'member the first time?" he asked. Norman knew his head was back, eyes shut. "You were scared and shit somebody would find us."

"Well you were so fucking loud!" Norm shot back and yes, yes, he knew what Sean looked like. They'd jerked off side by side before Sean had him bent over something and fucking him to finish.

From then on, they'd fucked pretty much every chance they got, sometimes twice a night even, if they hadn't drunk too much beer.

"You left me here with Rocco," Sean groaned. "I hate you a fucking lot, right now."

"Well I'm here now. I'm helping you jerk off right?" Norman reasoned, moaning into the phone before he spoke again. "Now spit in your hand and think of me sucking you off." Fuck he wanted to hear Sean react to that.

He was rewarded with a low, groaned _"fuck"_ on the other end of the line. "Ghostbusters," he grunted. "That's what most people dressed up as at this fucking thing. Ghost-fucking-busters."

Norm laugh-moaned. "Fuck. I gotta make it up to you now, huh?" Not that he didn't get anything out of it and they both knew that. "I'm gonna see you in Philly, fucker. My turn to fuck you and you're gonna fucking moan like a cheap whore."

"Oh- " Sean wheezed out a high, tight voice. "Fuck me, Nahman Reedus! Fuck me, you monster, you!" He groaned again, phone rustling as, clearly, his strokes sped up.

"Asshole!" Norman's hand tightened on his dick and his own strokes were faster, too. Just thinking of being deep in Sean was gonna make him come. "Oh, fuck me! Fuck!" He grabbed his balls tighter and his ass even clenched. " _Fuck!_ "

No more talking, then, just the sound of both of them panting, the rustle of the phone pinned against a moving shoulder. Then Sean growled, followed by a sound that seemed to be made up of relief.

What Sean would hear over the line would be Norman alternately panting and moaning. He was even mumbling something incoherent and then there was the muted sound of skin on skin until he groaned, cursing. "Fucking fuck!"

" _Whooooo_ ," Sean said. It was easy enough to imagine him sprawled out on the bed, come all over his belly, still idly stroking his dick. "Got some creamy center for you to lick up, Reedus."

Egging him on like that was fucking torture. Norman licked around his lips, the sound of him smacking it a bit went over the line. God, he could almost taste Sean, too. "Asshole," but it lacked a lot of bite now, more gasped than spoken. Idly, Norman smeared the come on his belly with his fingertips. "You wanna taste mine?"

"Uh, gross? No." But Sean laughed. "Man I could go for a beer or twelve. Tomorrow's gonna suck worse than Delpy's southern accent."

Norman sprawled where he was and he was still breathing hard when he spoke. "I'm off tomorrow." Sean would sense his smile. "You can call me?" And they can do this again.

"You're off, but you're not in Texas? _Fuck you, Reedus_. Seriously. Fuck. You." Sean sighed. "I'll text you if I get any boobs to sign. If there's a God, some chick will ask me to sign her boob."

"I got a night shoot tonight, okay?!" Fucking Sean. Norman would be there if he could and Sean knew that. "So you're gonna send me tit pics while I send you zombie ones." He laughed. "Or I can send you pictures of my dick."

The laugh he got was loud enough that he had to pull the phone away from his ear. "This thing on the phone appears bigger than it actually is! Ladies and Gentlemen! It's Reedus's weiner!"

"Fuck you! Fuck! You!" Norman was laughing, too, over the line. "You'd do that, too, you asshole. You'd show everyone, huh?" Yeah. He was better off sending Sean some motherfuckin zombie pictures.

"What?" Sean blustered. "They ask! I'm supposed to deny them?" But before Norman could answer, he went on. "Here? I won't tell them. Fuck it."

Norman scoffs. "Asshole." But it was said softly, his voice ragged, raw. "You say that now cos you're in the asshole of Houston." He looked down, fingers picking at a fray on the couch he sat on. "You really want me to?" Asked with his voice unsure.

"Want you to what?" Sean asked with that familiar fuzzy voice he had after coming.

"Send you a picture, asswipe." Norman grunted. Fuck, he liked that tone in Sean's voice so much he grabbed his flagged dick in his hand.

"Of your dick?" Sean scoffed out a laugh. "Yeah. Do it. So I'll recognize you when I see you. Needy bastard." Though they both knew he could be talking about either of them.

"Needy? You called me." Okay, so he did rile Sean up. Whatever. "Bet you can't wait for Philly now, huh?" Norm grabbed a cigarette and lit it up, blowing a smoke ring in the air. "June, man." Just a few more weeks.

"Bet you have the days marked on a calendar," Sean teased and it was clear he was grinning. "Fuck you, Reedus."

"You wish." Norman sniggered. "So ... you still cranky?" He took another drag of his cigarette.

"Am I still in Houston?" But Sean was quiet for a minute, before asking, "are you gonna be late for your call, you lazy jackass?"

"You trying to get rid of me?" Yeah, Norm was stalling to make sure that Sean was better, the cranky motherfucker. "I gotta go soon, yeah ..."

"Trying to get rid of you, I just imagined fucking you. Which I'm going to do, so … no. Dumbass. I'm not trying to get rid of you."

"At least you're imagining me and not Rocco." Shit. Even Norm shuddered at that. "...so, you wanna do that again tomorrow? Imagine me with your dick up my ass?" His cigarette hung loose in one hand while he squeezed his still soft, sensitive cock with the other.

"Fuck," Sean groaned. "Yeah." Norman could hear him shifting on the bed. "What time?"

"When you get all cranky, asshole." Norman covered his mouth with his hand, cigarette smoldering between his fingers.

"Oh, okay," Sean laughed. "Cranky o'clock. Got it. Fucker." He shifted some more. "I'm gonna shower the cum off my gut and sleep. Go kill some zombies for me."

"It's gonna be a zombie killing jam, man." Sean wouldn't see the warmth in Norman's smile but it was there. "Talk to your cranky ass tomorrow."

"Later!" Sean crowed and the call ended. But Norman knew that for at least a minute longer, Sean would be lying there with the phone on his chest, grinning. Just like Norman was.

He never did send Sean that dick picture, but that was okay. They still had tomorrow.


End file.
